The Vega's Secret
by DoctorWhoGirl95
Summary: Tori finds out a big family secret. Story is so much better than summary. READ AND REVIEW. Sequel will be made. Warning Sequel will be M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW**

**Tori's PoV:**

We had just dropped off Trina at her friends and my parents and I were going out to dinner. My mom was driving, my dad was in the passengers seat and I was in the back.

I was looking out the window when my dad yelled to my mom, "Holly, Look out!"

My head spun just to see the large eighteen-wheeler swerving into our lane, coming right towards us.

My mom tried to swerve but it was to late. The eighteen-wheeler was coming right towards us.

I had just enough time for us to brace ourselves before the truck plowed in the front of us. I jerked forward before the truck swung around and hit us on the side.

Even in my seatbelt, I was thrown to the side. My head hit the window with a horrible 'Crack'. I was going to see if how hard I hit the window but the car started to roll.

Since I was in my seatbelt I just dangled when the car would turn upside-down. I watched my parents doing the same.

When we stopped turning the car was upside-down and my head was pounding and spinning at the same time.

I looked down to see class and car pieces and something dark red. It was small puddle on the floor.

What was red stuff?

It smelled like rust and gross at the same time.

My eyes caught small drops of the red stuff, dropping from my head.

My eyes widened when I realized what it was. Blood. The drops were coming from my head.

My hand flew to my head. When I removed my hand I saw blood.

I started getting dizzy and sick from the sight. My eyes went blurry before my world went black.

**Trina's PoV:**

I was setting up our sleeping bags, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello, Is this Katrina Vega?" A man asked.

I dropped the sleeping bag.

Three things were wrong about the way he called me.

I didn't know him.

He was using my real name. Not Trina.

He sounded worried.

"Yes. This is Katrina." I said trying to keep my voice normal. "What's wrong?"

"Well, your parents and your sister got in a car accident." He said.

My heart sank. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friend, Ashley walk in.

"Trina, Do you want…"

She stopped when she saw my face.

"What hospital are they at?" I asked.

"St. James." The man replied.

"How are they?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Well, your parents are okay. A few bumps and bruises." He said.

"What about Tori?" I asked.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Victoria. My sister. We call her Tori." I explained.

"Oh." He paused. "She got a bump on her head and is still sleeping."

"She's not in a coma. Right?" I asked.

"No. Just sleeping but she might have some amnesia." He said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." I said before hanging up.

I rolled up my sleeping bag as Ashley asked, "What happened?"

"My parents and Tori got into a car accident." I said.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

I grabbed my bags and ran out the door.

When we got in the car, I texted Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Andre.

Me: Tori is hurt.

Andre: What hospital?

Me: St. James.

I didn't get any more texts. I knew they were all running out to there cars.

I sat wringing my hands.

**Tori's PoV:**

**(TORI"S DREAM)**

I saw a car come rolling down the hill, just like our car did.

I tried to go to help them but my feet wouldn't move. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to help but watch.

So I did.

A little figure crawled out of the wreck. It was a little girl. She looked about four. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I had a strong feeling I knew her.

The little girl only injury was a little cut on her head. It was in the same place as I had gotten mine. I heard sirens not to far.

She stumbled over to the front of the car. She picked up a bloody hand that was coming out of the wreck.

I was able to move enough to see the little girl was holding a woman's hand.

"Mommy, what happened?" the little girl asked worried.

"Don't worry my little Tori. You'll be okay. I love you." The woman said.

The woman's grip tightened before it relaxed and dropped to the ground.

"Mommy, Come back. Help me. Mommy!" She screamed.

Tears flowed down my face. The little girl was alone. I tried to yell at her that I was here but nothing came out.

Suddenly a light shot onto the girl. I looked to see some police officers. The little girl looked terrified of them. They did look scary. The lights from there cars cast light in between them but you couldn't see their faces. The things you could see were a mustache or their beady eyes.

Suddenly I was looking up at them more than before. I looked down to see small hands and feet. I was terrified. I was the little girl. I turned and ran. I could tell the cops did too.

I got deep into the forest. I looked around to find a small cave under a tree. Perfect fit for a little girl to fit in.

I squeezed into the small space. I crawled to the far back and sat with my knees up to my chest as I heard the police calling my…I mean the little girl's name.

"Victoria. Victoria!" I heard the police officer getting closer.

Victoria? Why was that little girls name the same as my name?

I watched two pair of feet appear in font of the entrance of the cave.

I gasped.

The police officer got in front of the cave. He was young and he looked familiar but because of the darkness I couldn't see him.

"Hey, Victoria can you come out?" He asked.

I was terrified that he would hurt me.

"I'm not supposed to go places with strangers." I said.

"I'm not a stranger. Your mom sent me. Will you come out?" He asked.

If mom knew him I could trust him.

I crawled out of the cave.

When I looked up I almost passed out.

I was looking at a younger version of my dad.

**(END OF TORI"S DREAM) **

I sprung up and gasped.

"Tori, are you okay?" Someone asked.

I looked over to see Trina.

"Uh, yeah." I said. "I had a bad dream."

"What about?" She asked.

I explained about every thing.

"I think it was a memory." I said.

I watched Trina's face pale.

Did she know something I didn't?

"Tori, you're not speaking right. I'm going to get a doctor." She said.

Before I could say anything she was out the door.

**AN: So what do you think Trina is hiding? Tell me. **


	2. Where I'm from

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**AN:A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. READ AND REVIEW **

**Tori's PoV:**

Two days later I checked out of the hospital. The doctors weren't happy about me leaving so early but I convinced that I was okay.

I sat down at the normal seat at the lunch table, felling odd.

Andre must of seen because he said, "What's wrong, Tori? You haven't talked much."

"I'm fine." I said picking at my salad.

"Tori," I looked up to see Andre stare at me. "What's up? And don't change the subject."

Dang, Can he read minds?

"You remember me telling you about the dream at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah." The group agreed.

I sighed before continuing.

"I think it was a memory." I said.

"A memory? Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. Remember me telling you about seeing my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah." The group agreed again.

"Well, I think it was a memory." I sighed

"I think I was adopted." I said.

"Oh, my gosh. That's bad isn't it?" Cat said.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said.

"Have you asked your family about it?" Robbie asked.

"No, not yet." I said.

"Well, you have too. If you want I can go with you." Andre said.

"Really?'" I said.

"Yeah. I'll come by tomorrow and ask them about it. But lets look up any thing about them." Andre said pulling out his phone.

"But all I know is my name." I said.

"What about the crash?" Andre asked.

I described the crash site.

"Oh, I know that place. Its on highway 75." Robbie said.

"Okay let me put that in…with the word accident…and Victoria." Andre said as he typed it in.

"Oh, here's something." André said.

I leaned over his shoulder and read:

_**A crash on the outskirts of Hollywood, CA yesterday, caused the loss of well-known pop star Allison Smith and her husband, Actor James Smith. The only survivor of the horrible wreck was there six-year-old daughter, Victoria (Tori) Smith. Because of no surviving relatives left, Victoria is now in the care of California Social Services. Victoria Smith was found by police officer, David Vega. **_

I couldn't believe it. My biological mother was a pop star and my biological father was an Actor and my dad found me.

"Wow. No wonder you're talented. You mom was a pop star and your dad was a Actor." Robbie said.

"Look up Alison Smith and James Smith." I said to Andre.

"Okay." He said as he typed in Alison Smith.

"Okay, here's something." He said.

I read over his shoulder:

_**Alison Smith made an amazing performance yesterday at the AMA's (American Music Awards) receiving two awards for music video of the year and song of the year. But the most amazing part of the night was her performance, which you can see below.**_

We watched the video.

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes stepped on stage. The crowd went wild. She smiled at the audience and waved.

"She looks like you." Robbie said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, she does." I said smiling and fighting back tears.

I watched as my real mom started to perform.

She went up to a piano and started to play.

The whole time we couldn't take our eyes off of her.

When the song finished the woman bowed. She looked off to the side and motioned to someone to come on stage.

A little girl came running on the stage. The woman opened up her arms and the little girl ran into them.

I realized the girl was me.

The woman hugged the little girl tightly. I watched a man come onto stage. He walked up to the woman and slipped his arm around the woman. He was so handsome.

That was my dad.

There was an "awe" from the crowd.

The three people walked off stage, smiling.

The video finished and nobody spoke. We were all speechless.

I didn't realize I started to cry until Andre said, "Tori, are you crying?"

I reached up to my eyes. Sure enough I felt tears.

"Here." Andre said handing me a napkin.

"Sorry." I said wiping my tears away.

"Don't be. This is the first time you've seen your real mom in 16 years." **(AN: I don't know how old Tori is in the show so I'm going to say she is 16.) **Andre said.

"Yeah. I know. Let's research more later. Okay?" I said.

Andre nodded and put away his phone.

We talked about the newest play until Jade and Beck came up.

"So what were you all huddling around Andre's phone for?" Jade asked.

I sighed and said, "I think I was adopted and I was looking up my parents."

"Wow. Small world." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"I was adopted. I found out a year ago." Jade said.

"Do you know your parents names?" I asked eating my salad.

"Yeah. There names are….."

**AN: So who do you think Jade's real parent's are? Trust me, it's a shock. Review to find out.**


	3. Tori's gone

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Jeremy Shane you were spot on w/ your guess. Again a gig thanks for all the reveiws.**

_**Previously on The Vega's Secret:**_

_I sighed and said, "I think I was adopted and I was looking up my parents."_

"_Wow. Small world." Jade said._

"_What do you mean?" Andre asked._

"_I was adopted. I found out a year ago." Jade said._

"_Do you know your parents names?" I asked eating my salad._

"_Yeah. There names are….."_

**Tori's PoV:**

"Yeah. Their names are Alison and James Smith." She said picking at her food.

The lettuce that I was eating dropped out of my mouth.

Jade looked up at me.

She turned to the rest of the group and asked, "What's Vega's problem?"

The rest of the group was speechless.

"What?" She said like she had done something wrong.

"My real parents names were Alison and James Smith, too." I said.

Jade's mouth dropped open.

"So, wait. You to are long lost sisters?" Cat asked.

The whole group turned to her and nodded.

"We can't be twins thought because we don't look like each other. So how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17 years old. You?" Jade said.

"I'm 16." I said.

"You weren't in my dream. So where were you?" I asked.

"Well, my parents said that they had adopted me when an old woman died. They said I was in the house and they thought that she was my grandmother." She said.

This felt like too much. I had just found out that my parents were a famous singer and actor. Now I just found out that my worst enemy was my long lost sister.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I stood up and ran.

"Tori, wait." I heard Andre yell.

I didn't stop until I was out of the school. I stopped in front of an ally.

I put my hands on knees and tried to catch my breath.

That's when I felt someone watching me.

I looked into the ally and two pairs of hands dragged me into the shadows.

As I fought against the hands I saw two guys and a white van.

A hand put a cloth against my nose and mouth.

The smell made my brain go fussy and soon I fell asleep.

**Tori's PoV:**

"Wake up, ugly!" someone yelled.

I felt my hands and feet tied together and duck tape on my mouth and my whole body hurt.

When I didn't open my eyes, someone kicked me in my stomach.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. When I opened my eyes I was on my side looking at two pairs of feet.

I was in a dark warehouse. There was only one light on. The light was circling me and hiding my kidnappers faces.

A hand reached down and picked me up by my hair.

I tried to scream but I couldn't.

The man drug me over to a chair. He taped my hands and feet to the chair.

Both men were hiding their faces from me.

"I'll take off the tape if you don't scream. But if you do, your mouth will be the first thing to come off." He said.

The tape was removed from my mouth.

"What do you want? I don't have any money." I said.

The man laughed.

"I don't want your money. Your dad put me in jail for 10 years. I wonder how great he will feel when he sees his precious daughter all hurt." He snapped at me.

My bravery sunk. It was replaced by fear.

"Please don't hurt me." I said weakly.

"Oh, we won't yet." He said.

He turned to the other man and said, "Take her to our special room."

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling.

The other man cut me out of the chair and tied up my hands and feet together before throwing me in a small storage room and locking the door.

I curled up in a ball and silently prayed for someone who I would never pray to before.

"Jade, Help me." I silently prayed.

The door unlocked and I jumped knowing what was coming next.

The man came in and started kicking me all over. He kicked me in the head everything went fussy.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was the door locking.

**AN: As Sikowitz would say, "Oh, A Twist!" LOL! What do you think will happen? Who will rescue her? Review for next chapter. 7 reviews for next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**AN: Thanks for the amazing Reviews. Keep them coming. **

**Tori's Pov:**

I was looking around for an escape. I knew the two men were asleep because I could hear their loud snores in the other room.

I finally found a window. It was to high for me to get to but I found a chair and pushed it up to it and climbed out.

I was on the other side when the chair crashed down.

"Get her!" I heard the man scream.

I turned and ran into the woods.

I was looking for a place to hide.

Then I saw it. It was the cave from my dream.

I climbed in and prayed they wouldn't find me.

After about thirty minutes I heard voices.

I heard a voice say, "Tori! Tori, are you in here?"

I knew that voice but I couldn't tell who it was

"Let's get out of here." The man said worried.

I heard two pairs of feet running away and two coming closer.

I didn't know which one was which.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**Jade's PoV:**

I walked into the door with Beck to see Trina. She was crying.

Normally, I wouldn't care but this time she looked like she could lose it.

I watched Andre walk down the stairs. He looked like he hadn't sleep all night and he wasn't smiling.

We walked up to him.

"Andre, what's up? Why is Trina crying?" I asked.

"You didn't hear?" He said.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Tori's missing." He said.

My heart sunk down to my stomach, I would never admit it but I did care about Tori.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since she stormed off at lunch." He said.

That's when I heard it

Tori's voice came into my head, "Jade, Help me."

"I have to go." I said and I ran off.

I ran into the closet. I sat down and focused on Tori.

I was in woods. I watched a figure run past me. The figure had brown hair.

Tori!

I was going to run after her but I saw two men following her.

I saw Tori climb into a small cave.

Then I was back in the closet.

The group was huddled up by the lockers trying to calm Trina down.

I ran up to them.

"Hey what happened? Why did you run off?" Andre asked.

"I heard Tori's voice and I know where she is." I said.

"Where?" Trina said.

"Does anyone know where the cave is from Tori's dream?" I asked.

"I do." Robbie said.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

We arrived at some woods about twenty-five minutes later.

"It should be over there." Robbie said pointing into the woods.

Before anybody else could say anything, I ran into the woods screaming, "Tori! Tori, are you in here?"

I heard someone say, "Let's get out of here."

I knew it was her kidnappers.

"Go get them." I yelled at the boys.

They nodded and ran towards the voices.

I ran into the woods and found the cave. I saw blood on the entrance.

"Call 911." I yelled at Cat. "Tell them to send police and an ambulance."

She nodded and started to call.

Trina handed me a flashlight. I clicked it on and shot the beam into the cave.

I saw Tori. She was curled up at the far back of the cave.

"Tori, come out." I said.

She shook her head and pushed farther back into the cave.

I handed Trina the flashlight and I started into climb into the cave but Trina grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to help my sister." I said and crawled into the cave.

* * *

><p>I finally got to Tori. She was shaking because it was cold.<p>

She looked so pale she had a cut on her head. I knew she was hurt in other areas but I couldn't see them in this light.

I took off my jacket and draped it around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

She put her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her.

It was quiet in the cave until Tori spoke up.

"Jade, Do you care about me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I do." I said.

"Then why are you always mean to me?" She asked.

"I was just jealous. You do everything so great and I always screw up. Plus, I'm your big sister. It's my job to be mean to you." I said.

"Jade, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap." She said sleepily.

Then she went limp in my arms.

I turned towards the light and screamed, "Get a doctor! NOW!"

**AN: So what will happen? Is Tori okay? Is this the end of Tori? Review to find out.**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I don't know what to do next. I need some help if you can send me a private message or review and tell me what your Ideas are. Thanks for your support and sorry this isn't a real chapter. **

**- Anonymous is**


	6. Confessions and Secrets

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I want to think everyone for your support. I had a major case of writers block. LOL Enjoy.**

**Marishka12, WireWriter & horrormaster2.0.1 - I liked your story's so I added them in. Thanks for your help. **

**PeaceMaker1 - I didn't put yours in yet but I liked it so I will add it in soon.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's PoV:<strong>

Jade was holding me.

I was so tired that I fell asleep.

**(Tori's Dream)**

I woke up in a dark room. Outside it was snowing.

I could tell it belonged to someone rich.

In the corner was a Christmas tree. Around the trunk were thousands of presents.

I froze when I heard four pairs of feet.

I looked at the stairs to see two little girls with a man and a woman behind them.

The first one looked about four and the other one looked three.

The three year old was the girl from my dream. She had long, strait brown hair and brown eyes.

The four year old looked like the little me but with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed familiar. Then she stepped into the light. I covered my mouth to stop my gasp.

Jade!

It wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

Then the man and woman came into the light.

My parents. I was really seeing them.

The adults sat on the couch and watched the kids go after the presents.

My mom rested her head on my dads shoulder.

"I think they like the presents." She said looking up at the man.

My dad laughed and so did I.

The woman pulled out a camera and pointed it at the kids before saying, "Jade, Tori, say hi."

The two girls turned towards the camera. The smiled and waved.

"Do you like your presents?" The man said already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Yes!" The two girls chanted.

Jade stood up and accidentally pushed the little me down when I started to get up.

"Jade, say you're sorry to your sister." My mom said.

She shook her head and smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Jade.

"Jade." He mother warned.

Jade went over to little me and kissed me on the forehead and said, "I sorry."

Little me sniffled and said, "Tank wu. I wuve wu." **(AN: Translated: Thank you. I love you.)**

I smiled and wiped away a tear.

The two girls hugged and the scene went blurry

**(End of Tori's Dream)**

I woke up to hear Jade say, "Tori, stay with me…..I…..I love you."

I opened my eyes and smiled and said, "I knew I could get you to say it."

**Jade's PoV:**

I was shaking Tori's shoulder. Trying to get her to wake up.

I heard Tori moan.

I shook her shoulder and said, "Tori, stay with me…..I…..I love you."

Tori opened her eyes, smiled and said, "I knew I could get you to say it."

I rolled my eyes but I smiled. Tori did get me.

"Jade, why weren't you with me when our parents died?" She asked looking up at me.

I sighed.

"I've had a lot of time to think about that. I think our parents were bringing you somewhere and they crashed. I think the old woman's house that I was in was our grandmother and when she found out she died of a heart attack. Somehow they didn't find out we were siblings and we got separated." I explained.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Tori said.

There was an awkward silence.

"What are your parent's like?" She asked surprising me.

"Oh…there okay. They are very slackly but they love me. My mom is a real estate agent and my step dad owns a construction company. They both spoil me because I'm an only child. There the best parents ever." I said. "What about yours?"

"A little different. My dad likes to know where I am 24/7. Makes since, he is a police officer. My mom is a business woman. Trina's sometimes lets her pride get the best of her but she is a great older sister. She just acts like she hates me." Tori said.

"What do you mean your step dad?" She asked.

I was about to speak up when I saw a light on us. I felt relieved I didn't have to talk about my dad.

I looked to see two paramedics at the cave entrance.

"Tori, the paramedics are here. They will help you." I said.

I looked down to see Tori asleep again.

Somehow we got Tori out.

We followed her stretcher up to the waiting ambulance.

I was about to climb in until a hand on my shoulder made me stop.

I turned around to see Beck. He nodded over to Trina.

Trina's eyes were practically screaming at me to let her go with Tori.

I looked back at Tori. I wanted to go with her but I was with her in the cave for so long I figured Trina should go.

"Go on. Tori needs her sister." I said, forcing a smile.

"Are you….." She said but I interrupted her.

"Yes. Tori and I might be related by blood but you two are the real sisters. She told me how much she loves you." I said.

Trina looked like she could burst out in tears in any second.

"Go on. She needs you." I said nodding towards the ambulance.

We watched the ambulance turn around the corner.

I felt two hands on my shoulder. I turned to face Beck.

"That was great. What you did for Trina." He said as the rest of the group nodded.

"Whatever." I said with a shrug.

The group started walking towards there cars. Beck and I stayed.

I turned towards where I had last seen the ambulance. I was worried about Tori.

"She'll be fine." Beck said as if reading my mind, before walking towards his car.

"I really hope your right." I said before I walked towards his car.

**AN: So, what do you think Jade meant by saying "I really hope your right."? Or why doesn't she want to talk about her dad? Why does she have a step dad? What will happen to Tori? Review to find out.**


	7. The Bond

**Chapter 7**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW**

**Jade's PoV:**

I was in Beck's car as he drove us to the hospital. I was watching the scenery flash by.

I hid my eyes from him so he couldn't see my tears. I was so thankful that I decided to not wear mascara today.

"Are we there yet?" I wined like a child.

"No. Why don't you take a nap? You look exhausted. I'll wake you up when we get there." He said.

Normaly I would yell at him for bossing me around but I was to tired to argue now. I leaned back in the seat and fell asleep.

**(JADE'S DREAM)**

I woke up to a large room. Obviously whoever owned this house was very rich.

Footsteps from upstairs made me jump. I tried to hide but I couldn't move. I stood there hoping they wouldn't see me.

I saw two small kids coming down the stairs. One looked about four or five and the other looked about three.

Following them was a man and woman. They looked so familiar so I took another look at the kids.

I gasped.

The four or five year old was me. I remember a photo that my parents showed me when I was little. The photo was me when I was seven. This little girl was me.

I looked at the three year old. My eyes started to tear up, blurring my vision.

"Tori." I whispered.

The little Tori went over to the table with a birthday cake on it. The man came over and lit the candles.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish." The woman said.

Tori nodded and blew them out. I watched little me give her little sister a hug. The two sisters smiled.

Then everything went black.

**(END OF JADE'S DREAM)**

"Jade, wake up." Beck's voice came into my head.

I opened my eyes to see I was in Beck's car. Beck's smiled and said, "Were here."

I jumped up and ran into the hospital, only stopping to ask the nurse about Tori.

"What room number is Victoria Vega?" I asked the nurse.

She looked in a folder and said, "She's not out of surgery but you can wait in the waiting room and when she gets out of surgery I can have the doctor come in when she's done."

"Thanks." Beck said and ushered me to the waiting room.

When we walked in and Andre, Cat, Trina, Robbie and even Rex looked up, probably expecting the doctor to walk in.

When they saw it was us they looked back at the floor. I sat in a chair and Beck sat beside me.

After about 10 minutes, the doctor came in.

"Victoria Vega's family?" He asked.

Beck Trina and I stood up.

"Which one of you is her sister?" I asked.

"I am." Trina and I said at the same time.

"Are you both her sisters?" The doctor asked.

Trina and I exchanged glances.

"It a long story." I said.

"Okay. Can you two come with me?" He asked nodding towards Trina and I.

We followed him out of the waiting room. He stopped outside of a door and turned towards us.

"Tori, is in critical condition. She has a lot of damage to her lungs, which is causing her to have trouble breathing. Both of her legs are broken so she will have to be in a wheelchair for a while. She also has a lot of bruises and cuts." The doctor said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I heard a sob behind me and I turned towards Trina. She was crying.

Then the next thing I knew I was hugging Trina. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead hugging Trina but with everything going on it felt like she was like my little sister too.

"What are you doing?" Trina asked surprised.

I gestured towards a bench outside the room. She sat down and I sat beside her.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I love Tori but I feel like I'm ripping her away from you." I admitted.

Trina bowed her head. Finally, she looked up at me.

"I know you want to bond with Tori and I respect that but it seems like I'm getting replaced. I've grown up with her all my life. I always thought she was my sister and I've treated her like that and then one day I find out I'm not her sister. Do you know what that's like?" She said her voice breaking at the last sentence.

The tears streamed down her face. I put my hand around her neck.

"Truthfully, I don't. You might not be related to her but I know how much you love her. You and Tori have a bond. A bond Tori and I will never have. How about we both act like her sisters and take this **_thing_** a day at a time? Okay?" I said.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Okay."

"Okay." I said.

I got up and helped Trina up. We walked over to the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned to Trina.

"Let's go see **_our _**sister." I said, turning the doorknob and I walked into the room.

**AN: READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Author's Note for Chapter 8

**The Vega's Secret**

**Author's Note:**

**I need help. I'm stuck on how to do this chapter. I f you could help send me a Private Massage or Review to tell me what you think should happen. Thanks!**

** - GleeGirl95**


	9. Who are you?

**Chapter 8**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW.**

**Trina's Pov:**

We walked into Tori's room and gasped.

Tori's was lying on a bed that seemed way to big for her. There was a large white cast on both of her legs. I could see a bump on her chest from the bandage that was helping her ribs heal.

I walked over to her and Jade followed. I pulled up a chair to her side and held her hand. Jade watched from the corner as if giving me time to talk to her first but for once I was at a loss words.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Jade.

"Don't know what to say, do you?" She said.

I nodded.

Jade stepped up to the other side and held Tori's other hand. She looked at Tori.

"Me neither." She said as a small smile crossed on her face.

I finally knew what to say, "Hey, Tori. It Trina and Jade is here too. I wanted you to know that I love you. I know I don't say it much but I do. You might not be my real sister but I love you like you are. I know you've always loved me no matter what embarrassing thing I do." I paused then started again.

"When I saw you with your friends I always wondered how you had so many friends and I didn't. Now I know why. You were nice to everyone even when they didn't like you. I always was mean to everyone I loved. I bossed them around, put them down, invited myself to places they didn't invite me to but today that is ending. Today I am going to stop trying to be mean to the people I love." I said.

Jade smiled and nodded before starting.

"Hey, Tori. It's Jade. I want to tell you I love you. I'm so sorry I was so mean to you. When I found out we were sisters I thought it was weird. Now I realize that fate let this happen for a reason. You see, I've always wanted a sister and you were the closest thing I had to one. I love you, Tori." Jade said.

We figured that was all we could say so we left.

**~The Next Day~**

**Jade's PoV:**

After school Trina and I went back to the hospital. We tried to go into Tori's room but when we got there Tori's doctor was talking to a nurse in front of the door.

As we got closer I heard the doctor tell the nurse, " ….and check on her every two hours."

The nurse nodded and walked away.

"What's going on?" Trina asked.

The doctor sighed deeply.

"Tori began getting nauseous, unusually tired and didn't want to eat last night." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"We don't know. We still have to CAT scan and other tests. If you will wait in the waiting room we will come and get you when we find out what it is." He said.

"Fine." Trina grumbled.

We turned and walked to the waiting room and waited for the Doctor.

Tori and Trina's parents were still stuck in Colorado. They were trying to get home but the snow was so thick that planes couldn't fly anywhere.

Trina was pacing in front of the waiting room doors.

"How long is he gonna be in there?" She said worried.

It had been an hour since we got here.

The doctor came in and Trina was on him in a second.

"How is she? What's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"Please, sit down." He said.

Trina collapsed in a seat beside me. I turned towards the doctor and asked, "What is it?"

"We believe Tori's kidney is failing. We think it got damaged somehow. We put her on the waiting list for a kidney transplant but we know it could be years before she could get one and by then….." The doctor didn't finish his sentence.

"…she could die." Jade said sadly.

"Can't somebody donate a piece of their kidney?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?" The doctor said.

"We would like to get tested." The whole group said at the same time.

The doctor was a bit surprised but she said, "Okay. Well we need to test you one at a time." She pointed at Robbie. "You want to go first?"

Robbie nodded and followed her out.

Robbie's was a negative.

Andre then Beck went next and again negative. Cat was nervous about her turn so Robbie went with her. She was a negative and so was Robbie

I did mine.

Nothing.

Trina went next.

The doctor came back.

"Good news." He said looking at Trina. "You're a match." He paused as our group celebrated. " We have scheduled the surgery for tomorrow at 6:00 am."

We celebrated at my house that night. I didn't want to tell anyone but I was nervous about the surgery. My cousin had died from a surgery she did a few years ago. The doctors had put her under and she never woke up. I didn't want that to happen to me but once I though about Tori dieing if she didn't get her kidney. That was the thing that pushed me through.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I drove Trina to the hospital the next day. She started talking to me, telling me embarrassing and funny stories about Tori. Soon I got into it telling her about things my mom and step dad did to embarrass me.

By the time we got to the hospital we were laughing so hard we were both red in the face and struggling to breathe from the funny stories we both told.

We got to the hospital waiting room. The gang had already said good luck to Tori. Trina went to get checked in for surgery. I thanked her again and she told me she'd do anything for Tori.

I walked to Tori's room to say good luck and tell her I love her again.

I open the door to a shock.

Tori was asleep but a woman was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

The woman looked about 40. She had long brown hair that ended at mid-chest. She had diamond earrings that shimmered when it hit the sunlight. She had on a fancy business suit and beside her was Fazzini bag.

She was saying something to Tori that I couldn't hear.

I didn't have a good feeling about this woman.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was here.

She jumped and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just finishing." She said.

"Who are you? How do you know Tori?" I questioned.

"Are you Jade…Uh…West?" She said looking on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, and you are?" I said dragging out are.

"I am..." She said.

**AN: Any guess to who it is? Review to find out.**


	10. I am

**Chapter 9**

**AN: LivingDeadDollQueen was right on her guess. Good Job! I also need someone to edit my stories. **

**REQUIREMENTS: Good at spelling, Fast (Within 3 to 5 days) editing, No posting on their profile, and trustworthy. If you can fill these requirements send me a PM and I'll get back to you if you got the job.**

**Jade's PoV:**

"Yeah, and you are?" I said dragging out are.

" I am….I mean I'm your…" She started but I cut her off.

I looked her over. Then a flash of my dream of my family came to my mind and my eyes were tearing up.

"Mom?" I said.

She smiled.

"Come here sweetheart." She said.

I ran into her arms. I've hugged my mom before but not my real mom.

Since I found out I was adopted I tried to imagine my real mother hugging me or kissing me or saying she loves me but I never got too.

Then it hit me. Why didn't she come find Tori and me if she was alive? Why just now? Why not when we were little?

I stepped away, breaking from the hug.

"Why?" I questioned.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Why are you coming here now? Why not when we were little? We needed you then." I questioned.

She took a long sigh and collapsed into the chair behind her. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"After your father died I was very depressed. I began to drink. I was trying to dull the pain but it never worked. With my career putting me in the public eye the police discovered my drinking. I wouldn't hurt you or Tori but rumors spread and Tori and you were taken from me. They said they were trying to help me but it only made it worse. Now not only was my husband gone but so were my daughters. I drank more and soon got into drugs. My life was spiraling out of control. My fans started to move on a few years after me drinking. I though I had nothing to live for. I tried to get you both back but they said that I wasn't allowed to contact either of you or your families until I was completely sober. I knew I couldn't get sober enough to get you back. Five years ago I was walking off a hangover in a park. I heard a little girl laughing and I followed it to a playground. A little girl and her sister were running around and playing with their mother. The little girls reminded me so much of you two. The next day I checked into rehab. I spent the next 3 years in and out of rehab. I slipped a few times but I thought of my girls when I wanted to get out of rehab. Three years ago I got out and spent the last two trying to find you two. I am so sorry." She admitted.

It was a lot to take in. She did drugs and drank.

"Your completely sober?" I asked.

"For two years so far." She said proudly.

"Good." I said.

I wanted to say more but the doctor came in and said he needed to bring Tori in for surgery.

"Want to meet my friends?" I asked.

She smiled and said I would love to.

I walked her down the hallway towards the waiting room.

When we got to the corner I stopped her and said, "Wait here till I tell you to come in."

"Okay." She said, nodding.

I walked around the corner and everyone jumped up.

Andre was the first to speak.

"How's Tori?"

"She's fine." I said. "Actually I have something to tell you."

"Trina better have not backed out of giving Tori her kidney." Andre said.

"No. She didn't. Remember me talking about my mom. My real mom." I said

There was a yeah from the group.

"Come in." I yelled over my shoulder.

I heard the tap-tap of my moms heals so I knew she came in.

"Guys, meet Alison Smith, my mother." I said.

Their mouths dropped and there eyes went huge

"Jadelny Riley West, we need to talk." Someone to my right said and I froze.

Ah Crap!

**AN: So who do you think it is? Review. Tell me what you think.**


	11. This is the man I used to call 'dad'

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I haven't uploaded it for a while because my internet was off. Also I might upload the second chapter. **

**Beck's PoV:**

I saw Jade tense. I walked over to her and slipped my hand around her waist. She seemed to sigh in relief.

"What are you doing here?" the others didn't seem to notice but I could hear fear in her voice.

Why is she sounding so scared of this man? What did he do to her?

"Jade?" I said, "Who is he?"

She looked at me then at her mom then at her dad. She nodded and stepped out my arms. She stepped up to her dad and looked him right in the eyes and started talking.

"This is the man who constantly abused me as a child. This is the man who constantly abused my mom. This is the man who hit my mom so hard when she was pregnant with me that she almost made her louse me. This is the man who raped my mom and me. This is the man I _**used**_ to call 'dad'." She said getting louder and louder as she spoke.

The mans face changed to anger.

"You little bitch." He yelled.

He came towards Jade. She cowered down and blocked her face. I put my arms around her as Andre and Robbie pushed him back. Jade's mom yelled for security.

Two security guards came running in. Jade's mom told them what happened and then they drug him off. Jade's mom walked out with them to explain what happened.

"I'll get my revenge." He screamed back at Jade as he got hauled away.

I helped Jade over to the couch. She was trembling. I had never seen Jade so scared. I helped her sit down. She cried into my shoulder. She put her head were her hair would cover up her head. Andre and Robbie gave me a nervous smile before sitting down. Cat looked at Jade nervously and wringed her hands. I knew she wanted to make Jade feel better but she was scared of Jade. She looked like a mouse trying to comfort a lion.

She slowly walked over to Jade and I. She slowly sat down on the other side of the Jade.

"Jade?" she said quietly.

"Yeah." Jade said looking up.

"Do you need a hug?" She asked innocently.

Jade laughed and wiped away a tear.

"Yeah. I could use a hug." She said.

Cat squealed happily and flung her arms around Jade yelling "Hug Time!"

Jade and I along with Andre and Robbie laughed. Only Cat could make you feel happy when you feel like crap.

**Jade's PoV:**

An hour and half had passed before Tori and Trina's parents walked in.

"Where are they Are they okay?" That was Mrs. Vega.

I stood and said, "Their still in surgery. We haven't heard anything."

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega, this is my real mom…and Tori's real mom." I said whispering the last part.

"Are you…you know. Do they…..know?" Mrs. Vega said.

"Yeah we do." I said.

Mrs. Vega nodded and walked over to a couch and sat down with her husband. There cloths were ruffled and the bags under their eyes told me they didn't get much sleep and had probably not changed since they left the airport.

I looked up at the doorway hoping the doctor would come. Instead Andre was pacing in front of the doorway.

I got up and walked up to him. I paused in front of him as he continued to pace.

I crossed my arms, smiled and said, "You know the people downstairs are complaining. You're making a draft."

"Ha Ha." He said sarcastically. " I just want to know if she's okay. It's been an hour and a half. Why isn't she out?"

"You love her, don't you?" I asked.

He cracked a smile and said, "That obvious?"

"Yeah but I'm also her sister so that's a factor." I said shrugging.

We sat there for a few seconds before he said, "Wanna go for a walk? I need to clear my head."

"Sure. Just a sec." I said and walked over to Beck.

"I'm going for a walk with Andre. Will you call me if there's any news or they get out." I asked.

He nodded and I walked back to Andre. We walked down the hallway. We didn't talk until we were in the beautiful hospital garden.

"I can't believe this happened to her. She doesn't deserve this." He said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"I know I might be over dramatic but I don't want her to go. I don't think I could handle it." He said.

We stopped and sat on a bench.

My phone rang. It was a text from Beck.

Tori is out of surgery. Want us to wait.

I texted back:

Yes. We'll be up in a minute.

I got up and turned to Andre and said, "Tori is out of surgery. Let's go up."

"Okay." He said.

We got up and started walking back. I looked over and saw Andre's eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"You should tell her." I blurted out.

" What?" He said, stopping.

I turned to him and said, "When Tori wakes up tell her you love her. If I know Tori, and I do, she'll say she loves you back."

"Yeah. I'll do that." He said.

We started walking again.

"How do you think she'll react when she realizes you moms alive?" He asked.

"I know she won't believe it." I said.

Then my phone rang. It was another text from Beck

I opened it.

_**GET UP HERE NOW!**_

**AN: READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. What happened to Tori?

**Chapter 9**

**AN: I promised you another chapter. READ ANS REVIEW!**

**Jade's PoV:**

As soon as I finished reading the text I dropped the phone and ran.

In the corner of my eye I saw Andre picking up my phone and reading the text. When he finished reading the text he took off behind me.

I got to the lobby and I didn't stop running. I pushed people, nurses and doctors out of the way and continued running. People yelled at me to slow down but I didn't care. I had to get to my sister.

I ran up the stairs two at a time that led to the second floor where Tori's room was.

When I got to the second floor I spun and made my way to Tori's room. I slowed down as I neared Tori's room. The gang, the Vega parents and my mom was outside of Tori's room. Mrs. Vega was sobbing and my mom was looking into the room with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. There was a commotion coming from Tori's room. It sounded like fighting.

I jogged up to her door but before I could get their Beck stepped in fount of me, placing his hands on my shoulders and trying to get me to look him in the eye. I noticed he positioned himself so I couldn't see in her room.

I tried to move so I could see over his shoulder as he said, "Jade, you can't. They're going to help her."

"Move! " I yelled. "I wanna see my sister."

I hit his shoulder and tried to see over him.

Beck grabbed my hands to stop me from hitting him. André came jogging to a stop behind me.

Then there was a bang from a gun. I froze and stopped fighting Beck. Beck looked behind him and freed my hand, which instantly fell to my side.

A nurse and a doctor ran in with a stretcher. My heart stopped.

A few seconds they pushed someone out, handcuffed to the bed and followed by two police officers. He had a bandage covered with blood on his shoulder. The doctor and the nurse pushed him passed me but the man yelled out stop and they stopped right beside me.

It was my dad.

He grabbed my arm and leaned up a little and said, " I told you I'd get my revenge."

The nursed pushed him away as he laughed like a mad man. I watched him go for a few seconds. Then I spun and ran around Beck who yelled, "Jade, don't." Andre was following behind me.

I got to the doorway and almost threw up. Andre came a few seconds later and summed up the situation in three words.

"Oh. My. God."

Tori was unconscious and slumped on the wall. Above her was a hole about the size of a head and blood leading down to her head. There was a hand shape bruise mark on her neck.

My 'dad' had strangled my sister.

I felt my eyes welling up in my eyes. I took a shaky breath as I brang my hand up to my mouth. Andre pushed past me and went to Tori. He collapsed on the floor. He stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around her head. Then he took her into his lap.

"Tori, please don't leave me. I've loved you since the first time I saw you and I fall even more in love with you when you sing. I love you." He said.

He put his head onto her chest and sobbed.

The doctors walked in. They asked Andre if they could take Tori to get her help. At first Andre was reluctant but they let her go. I watched them take Tori away with Andre following behind them.

I asked the doctor about Trina. He told me she was a few doors down. They were going to move her back into Tori's room when she woke up.

I turned to my mom and said, "Do you want to meet Tori's other sister?"

She looked over at me with surprise.

"Tori has a sister?" She said.

"Yeah, she's the one who donated her kidney for her." I said. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Yes, of course." She said.

I walked down the hallway. I found the door easily. I told my mom and walked in.

Trina's head was facing the opposite way of us. I walked up and said, "Trina?". She turned and smiled.

"Hey, Jade. How is Tori?" She asked concerned.

I knew she wouldn't take it well if I told her what had just happened so I changed the subject.

"Trina, I want you to meet someone." I said going over to her bed.

"Who?" She asked. She perked up and said, "Is it a music producer?"

I had to laugh. Even in a hospital bed Trina always thought of herself.

"No, not exactly." I leaned against the end of the bed. "You remember our real mom?"

"Yeah, she died when you were little. That's why we got Tori." She said.

"Well, not exactly." I said smiling.

"Hun?" She said.

"Come in." I yelled over my shoulder.

Alison walked in. Trina looked from me to my mom. She was totally baffled.

"Who…..Wha…..Who is this?" she asked.

Alison shot me a sly look.

"Alison Smith, this is Tori's other sister, Trina Vega. Trina this is Alison Smith, Tori and my mother." I said.

I smiled as Trina's mouth dropped open.

"Hard to belive, hun?" I said.

"More like impossible. How did this happen? I thought she died." I said.

"No, I didn't die. After my husband, their father, died I began to drink. Due to my career the paparazzi found about my drinking and took Victoria and Jadelyn away. They told me I could get them back when I quit drinking. I thought it was useless. I had lost my daughter and my husband. A few years ago I saw some kids playing in a park. I realized I wanted my babies back. I got sober and searched for them. I found them a few hours ago." My mom explained.

"Holly chiz." Trina said.

"Yeah." I said.

My mom walked up to her. She pulled up a chair and took her hand.

"Thank you for being there for Tori. I appreciate it." I said.

"No problem."Trina said. "Actually, I'm glad that I wasn't an only child. Tori is the best sister in the world. Speaking of where is she?"

"Uh that's kind of a long story." I said.

That's when they rolled Tori in. She was unconscious and had a bandage around her head and had a breathing tube in her mouth.

Trina turned to me. Her face went red and her fists clenched. Her jaw tightened. She was practical steaming.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TORI?" She yelled.

**AN: What do you think?I know not the best but oh well. I promised you another chapter. READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. California School for the Blind

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy. Enjoy! Review.**

**Jade's Pov: **

"Uh…. That's kind of a long story." I said as I glanced from Tori to Trina.

There was a knock on the door. The doctor peaked in and said, "I'm sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you two."

We left as I promised Trina I would explain everything. I was kinda glad the doctor called us out. I still hadn't wrapped my head around everything. My enemy, (I guess ex-enemy now) was my sister. My long lost sister got kidnapped, found, almost choked to death and is now on a breathing machine just to keep her alive. This shouldn't be happening to her. If it should be happening to someone it should be me. I was the one that was cruel to her since the first time I saw her. I should be in her place.

I bit my lip to keep from crying. My mom saw me and put her arm over my shoulder and rubbed the other one. She guided me into the waiting room.

The doctor had led us to the waiting room we were in before. The only ones in their was Tori and my family minus my dad. The gang must have gone home. I checked my watch. It was 8:30 pm. No wonder.

The doctor walked up to a x-ray machine light box. He slipped some x-rays out of a manila envelope. He flipped on the light.

"These are some x-rays we took after the…recent injury." He said as he slipped on the x-ray. "As you can see here,…" He pointed to the back of the head. "this area controls the vision. When Tori hit the wall it cracked her skull and the piece went into this part. This caused internal bleeding. We were able to repair it and stop the bleeding but the damage to this part of the brain caused her to louse her vision. There is a 17% chance she might regain her vision but until then Tori is legally blind. We have put her in a medically induced coma until she is able to breathe properly."

The doctor's pager beeped. He looked at it and said, "I have to go. I'm very sorry."

I sank into a chair. That girl had the worse luck. First she gets kidnapped and hurt, then she gets hit into a wall, cracking her skull. Then she'll find out she blind.

I wish it was me. I wish I were in her place instead of her. Tori is an honest and kind girl unlike me, which is the complete opposite.

Alison sat down beside me and placed a comforting hand on my back.

"Jade, are you okay?" Alison said concerned.

I wasn't about to become all smothered by sympathy. I got up, surprising everyone.

"I'm gonna tell Trina." I said and left before they could tell me not to go.

I found the Vega's hospital room. Trina was asleep so I decided to wait. I flipped on the TV and turned the volume down.

The Hollywood Scoop came on. The announcer came on to announce the next segment.

"Brian, it seems that Alison Smith has recovered and is out of rehab but that's not the best scoop. Sources say she was seen with two young girls. Could this be the missing children of the Smiths?" She questioned.

"It seems that way, Jena. From sources in the hospital we have got word that her younger daughter is in critical condition and in a coma right now." Brian said.

"Well we'll have more on that story later. Right now is the charming tale of a…." I flipped the TV off. When there's a Hollywood dish like this usually there's…yep, there they were.

The paparazzi were sitting outside. Some were sitting outside the door playing with their cameras. Others were trying to get past security.

"Idiots with a camera." I mumbled.

"Jade?"

I spun expecting Tori but I only saw Trina awake.

"What's happening?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Everything bad." I said.

"What's bad?" she asked.

"You want the whole story?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, got a text from Beck saying come up to Tori's room so I ran up here. I found my adoptive dad, who is a really bad person, being restrained by the cops as they pulled them out of the room. I ran in and saw Tori slumped up against the wall and above her was a bloody hole. That idiot had slammed her against the wall. That's how Tori became blind." I said. When I saw Trina's face I realized I didn't tell her about her blindness.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "Tori's blind!"

"Yeah. Her skull cracked and a piece went into the part of her brain that controls her sight." I said.

"Wow. You're asleep for a few hours and you miss everything." She said.

I laughed. "Well, this is Hollywood." I said.

We laughed.

"What was just going on?" She asked gesturing towards the window.

"Oh, its just paparazzi trying to get a pic of Tori or me." I said rolling my eyes.

"So, How ya' feeling?" I asked.

"Okay. My stomach and belly hurts a little." She said.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" I asked.

"Nah." She said. "Are you okay? I mean this is a lot of stuff to take in." Trina said.

"Okay. I wish everything wasn't happening so fast." I said.

"Yeah. Hey I'm gonna take a nap." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I went back to sit in the chair and I closed my eyes. I didn't even realize I was tired until I hit the pillow. I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>A week had passed. Trina got out five days ago. Tori had gotten her breathing tube out three days ago because her breathing improved but she still had to be on oxygen. I was tired of having to fight my way through the paparazzi and their rude comments. I walked into Tori's room. She was still in a coma.<p>

I sat in the chair and grabbed her hand.

"Tori, I know your in a lot of pain and have gone through **a lot**….….. but there are some people who want to see you. Please come back to us." I said.

I felt her hand move. I looked up to see her moving her head.

"Tori?" I called.

"Jade? What's happening? I can't see anything." She said panicked.

"I know. You got hurt and lost your sight." I said.

"How? Last thing I remember is going into surgery." She said.

"I know. My adopted dad came to bring me back to the house. When I told how he used to hurt me he got mad. He came up here and hit you into the wall. That caused your skull to crack and a piece go into your brain. The part that controls sight." I said.

"Wow. Your asleep for a few hours and you miss everything." She said.

I busted out laughing. The door opened and the group walked in.

"Hey, do you want….." Cat started until she saw Tori.

"TORI!" Cat yelled.

Tori must of known what was happening because she opened up her arms and Cat jumped into her arms.

"Tori, do you want to watch a movie?" She paused. "…..that you can't see. I am so sorry, Tori!" Cat squealed.

"That's okay, Cat. I can still hear it." Tori said.

"Yeaaaa!" Cat yelled as she bobbed over to the TV.

We watched Finding Nemo for a few hours. Soon we started a game. We would slip in a movie, play it and Tori had to guess what movie and/or character.

**~A FEW DAYS LATER~**

**Tori's PoV: **

I was finally getting out of this stupid hospital. I learned I was going to an academy for blind kids. I was a little sad about leaving my family and friends but they promised to call and visit when they could.

I hugged everyone. Andre asked for some privacy. The group was a little confused but they left.

"What's up?" I said.

"Tori, I've been afraid to say this but I'm afraid if I don't then I will louse you and I can't do that again." He said as he helped me sit on the side of my bed. "I love you."

I was shocked. I knew Andre was my best friend but I never thought he would love me. Andre was a great guy. He could have anyone so why would he love me. He'd be embarrassed to have a blind girl as his girlfriend.

"Why would you want me? I'm just a blind girl who doesn't know who she is." I admitted looking at the ground.

I tried to fight back my tears but they came despite my determination.

I felt him push my head up to face him. "I only see a girl who is beautiful and dosen't need sight to be incredible. She is incredible even if her hearing, sight, and voice are gone. I love you because you." He said.

"I love you." I said.

He took me in his arms and held me. I cuddled into his chest. After a few minutes he said, "You ready to go."

I nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah." He said. "Lets go."

He helped me up. He slipped his arm around my waist to help me up.

We got in the car. I cuddled into Andre's arms as we bounced down the road.

Soon we got to the California Academy for the Blind. I didn't want to leave but I knew it would be easier to be independent if I learned how to do things on my own.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	14. I think it's time to move

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Another chapter today...yeaaaaa! Review. Also I am very busy so I might not update for a while. Sorry!**

**~FIVE MONTHS LATER~**

**Tori's PoV:**

Finally I was going home. I was leaving some great friends and teachers. Including my roommate Ella. She was a bit crazy and eccentric, kinda like Cat but less hyper. She helped me learn a lot. She helped me to practice reading Braille and learns the way around school. I promised to come visit her when I could.

I was sitting by the door with my bags waiting for my parents. They had told me they were bringing Jade and Andre, which made me even more excited than I already was.

I heard the door open and four footsteps approach me. My heart raced when I smelled Andre's clone.

"Hey, honey." My dad said wrapping his arms around me. "We missed you."

My mom who squeezed me tight replaced his arms.

"Mom, blind girl needs oxygen." I said.

She released me from her grip as she said, "Sorry, honey."

"Hey, sis." Jade said as she hugged me.

I had to admit it felt right when she called me 'sis'. Sure, Trina had called me sis but it never felt real. Now, I guess I know why.

"Hey, Baby." Andre said as he slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around him feeling safe and protected. We only let go when my dad cleared his throat making me blush.

"Are you ready to go? We have some news to tell you when you get home." My mom said.

"Yeah." I said as I felt Andre lean down to pick up my suitcase.

We walked out and got in the car. I was so happy to go home.

**Trina's PoV:**

"Get away, you freaks!" I yelled as I tried to push the door closed.

"How is it like to be sisters with a celebrity's daughter?" One of the paparazzi yelled as I tried to shut the door.

"A little help here." I yelled over my shoulder.

Beck and Robbie jogged over and helped me push the door. I was even entertained when I saw Robbie's toy puppet, Rex, pushing on the door. Finally the door clicked shut. I grabbed the lock and locked it.

"Ugh!" I said plopping on the couch in exhaustion.

The paparazzi had come about four and a half months ago, after they found out where Tori lived. Same had gone for Jade. Dad tried for the first month to get them off of our lawn but when he brang the cops the paparazzi would flee, only to come back a few days later. After two months dad was on his wits end. He stopped the police blockade because he knew it was no use. Jade complained every morning, at school, how there were paparazzi there when she left, occasionally mentioning some very illegal things she was going to do to them if she got on her nerves anymore. After the first two week of the paparazzi stalking, Beck told her he would pick her up and drive her to school. He told her he wanted to spend more time with her but we all knew it was really to keep Jade from killing one of the paparazzi.

Now she was mad because she didn't want Tori coming home to this. Neither did I.  
>Tori had been gone for the last five months and had luckily not found out where she was. Now Tori was coming home to chaos. She would likely be overwhelmed with the questions and clicks of the cameras so Beck, Andre, Cat (who mostly hid under a pillow on our couch, claiming the flashes from the cameras were the alien mother-ship coming to get her.) and I were trying to keep them off the driveway so the car could get in.<p>

Beck plopped over the top of the seat and bounced into the seat beside Cat. She squealed and said the aliens were coming. Robbie sat Rex against a wall and went over to her. He crouched down until he was facing her hands, which covered her face, and said, "Com' on, Cat. There is no such thing as aliens."

"Yes, There is! There outside. They're coming to get me." She squealed.

Robbie pushed her up and let her rest her head on his shoulder. She seemed to calm down.

HONK! HONK!

It was Tori. I jumped up along with Beck and ran out to push the paparazzi out of the way.

**Tori's PoV:**

Mom told me we were almost home.

"Uh, Tori, we need to tell you something." Jade said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, What is it?" I said.

"Tori, what is it like to have a celebrity as a mom?" A muffled voice came form the out side of our car.

"Jade, what's happening?" I asked.

"The paparazzi found out that our mom found us and then they found our house." I said.

Andre got out and opened my door. I heard two people come running up.

"Move! Let them through." Trina said.

"Get out of here!" Beck yelled.

I flipped out my cane and got out. The paparazzi kept bumping into me. I felt Andre and dad grab my shoulders. Beck and Robbie guarded Jade as we got in.

We finally got in and I heard Trina slam the door on the paparazzi, saying, "Now Out!"

"Sorry, Tori, we didn't want to bring you home to this." Trina said sadly.

"That's okay. I was kinda expecting it to come." I said.

"Do you want to eat? And I guess Jade didn't tell you the news yet." Trina said.

"Yeah, lets eat." I said walking over to the table. "Whats the news?"

"Well, Jade's mother got evicted from there home so they are staying here." My mom said.

"Really!" I said perking up.

"Yeah. Were taking your guest bedroom." Jade said.

"Isn't the guest room kinda small? I mean it only has one bed." I said.

"Yeah but we'll deal. I'm gonna stay on the floor." Jade said.

"You can stay in my room." I said.

"Really?" Jade said.

"Yeah. I have an extra bed that pulls out under my bed. I had it for sleepovers." I said.

"Thanks but are you sure. I might get in the way." She said.

"That's fine. I'm still learning how to avoid obstacles so having you in there will actually help." I said.

"Speak of, where is your mom? I want to meet her." I asked Jade.

"I'm over here." A woman's voice came from the stairs. I heard the floorboards creak as she came over. "I am Miranda West but call me Miranda."

"Hi, It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You know even when Jade knew she was adopted she still felt like was missing someone. I guess we know who it is now, right?" She said. I could almost see her smiling.

"Yeah, me." I said smiling.

There was a pause.

"So, you're planning on letting Jade sleep in your room?" she said.

"Uh, yeah if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to take Jade away from you." I said.

"No, that's okay. I don't think you want to stay with Danny." She said.

"Who's Danny?" I said.

"It's my nine year old little brother, Daniel, the little pest." Jade said. I could almost see Jade roll her eyes.

**~A FEW DAYS LATER~**

It was Friday and it was my birthday and I was going back to school. I was happy it was my birthday but I was also nervous to go back to school.

I got up and stretched. Jade was snoring in the other bed. I held back a smirk.

I put my feet over the side of the bed and reached for my bedside table. I grabbed my cane and put it out.

I walked downstairs hoping for some quiet…not possible.

My mom and dad as well as Jade's mom, Miranda, and Danny were there.

"Hi, sweetheart. Did you have a good night?" My mom said.

"Uh, yeah." I said not caring.

I reached into the fridge and grabbed the milk. I reached up to the cabinet to grab a glass. I accidentally dropped the glass. It shattered to the floor, scaring me. I jumped in surprise and dropped the milk.

I tried to get it but my mom said, "No, honey, I'll get that."

"Okay, I'll clean up the milk." I said reaching over to the towel cabinet.

My dad pushed my hands away as he said, "I'll do it sweetie."

The anger boiled up. They didn't think I could clean up some milk. Did they think I was incompetent?

"I can clean it up." I said.

"Well, were already doing it. Why don't you grab some eggs." My mom said.

"Holly, I don't think that's…" My dad started.

"Ugh!" I yelled. "I am NOT incompetent!"

I grabbed my bag and said, "I'm going to wait for Andre outside."

I walked out the door. I slammed the door and collapsed on the curb. I forgot the paparazzi were stalking Jade and I. They pressed closer. I couldn't see the flash but I could hear all the shudders clicking. They pushed me up against the wall. I tried to block my face but it didn't work to well.

I was relived when I heard the honk. The paparazzi backed off. I heard a car dog open and the best voice I ever heard.

"Tor, get in."

I ran over and slipped in. I kissed him, put on my seatbelt and we started off.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No." I said plainly.

"Why?" He said.

"My parents think I can't do anything on my own." I grumbled. " I dropped a glass and the milk and my parents waved me off when I was trying to clean it up. Then my dad tried to say I couldn't scoop eggs because the pan was hot."

He took a deep breath then sighed.

"They're just trying to help." He said. When I didn't answer him he continued. "They don't know how to react to …..you being blind. They're learning just like you."

"I know but I think I need a break from this craziness." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"I want a break from everything. My real mom told me when I wanted to visit or stay at her house for a while I could. " I said. "I think it's time to move."

**AN: REVIEW!**


	15. Happy Birthday, Tori!

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I was grounded from the internet and I've been crazy buzy. Also, I might upload another chapter today. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review.**

**Tori's PoV:**

We parked in the HA parking lot. I was so nervous, I didn't want to get out of the car.

"Come on, baby. You can do this." Andre said, kissing my cheek.

"I don't think I can." I said as a shiver went down my spine.

"Yeah you can. You're Tori Vega-Smith. Your mom is a superstar and your dad is an amazing actor. You cracked your skull and still survived." Andre said. "You _can_ do this."

I sighed and got out. I slipped on my sunglasses and started walking towards the door. Before we walked in Andre offered me his elbow, I took it and we walked in together.

As we stepped in, the chatter that we had head outside the door stopped. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I never realized how so much silents is defining until now.

For what felt like hours, there was slients. I was about to turn and run back to the car, when Andre slipped his arm around my waist and pushed me forward. As we walked the chatter slowly started back up again.

"Okay. Thank god that's over." I said.

"Yep. Just hold your head high and no one can touch you." Andre said.

We walked to Sikowit's class. At the door Andre went to his seat and I found my normal seat. As the kids filtered in Andre and Cat filled me in on what has happened in class so far.

Finally everyone was in. Sikowits pranced up to the stage and told everyone to take their seats.

"Tori!" He yelled.

"Sikowits!" I yelled back.

"Its good to have you back, Tori. Did anyone catch you up yet?" He said.

"Yeah, Andre and Cat did." I said.

"Okay good." He clapped his hands and addressed the class. "Were going to review for inprov. Who wants to start?"

My hand went up. I loved improv. I held back a giggle when I remembered making Jade so mad from the insults I threw at her on my first day.

Sikowits picked the group to do it. I was surprised when Andre and Cat, who were sitting beside me without their arms up, go to do it.

"_Well,"_ I thought. _"I have done it a lot. He probably wants other people first. He'll pick me eventually." _

The class went by and at the end of class everyone but me preformed once. I never did.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Every teacher ignored me and didn't call on me once. I'd hoped my day would have been a bit better but it hadn't. And to make matters worse, it seemed no one had remembered my birthday. By the end of the day I felt like I was ready to explode. I also remembered I had to tell my parents I wanted to move to my moms house.

At the end of the day, Andre snuck up behind me and said, "Can't see me, can 'ya?"

I snickered and said, "No, I couldn't before you put your hand over my eyes either." I said.

He took my hand and started leading me down the hallway as he said, "Come on. I want to show you something."

"What?" I grumbled. I _really_ wasn't in the mood for this. "And were are you taking me?"

He ignored me and kept walking as he led me down a hallway.

"I thought we were going home." I said.

"We will but first I want to show you something." He said.

We walked into the auditorium and I heard a loud group yell, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Tori!"

I smiled. I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday.

"Tori!" Cat yelled and I heard her loud footsteps race towards me.

I opened my arms and let Cat almost tackle me to the ground in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Tori!" She squealed. "I love birthdays. There just so fun!"

"Happy Birthday, girly." Beck said, patting my back.

"Yo, Happy B-day, girl." Rex said.

"Happy Birthday." Robbie said.

"Happy birthday, sis." Jade and Trina said at the same time.

"Happy Birthday, Tors." Andre said, giving me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Let's dance, birthday girl."

Andre grabbed my cane, folded it up and put it down. Then he took my hand and led me to the dace floor. I twisted and swayed to the music. A smile covered my face for the first time today. It felt so good not to worry about anything.

In the middle of the fifth song the music stopped causing people to groan.

"Here comes a slow one for the birthday girl and her special someone." Jade said.

I blushed as a slow song came on. Andre put his hands on my waist and I slipped my hands around his neck. We slowly swayed to the music. I put my head on his chest. I smiled when I heard his strong heartbeat.

At the end of the song Jade's voice came over the speakers again.

"Awww! Would you look at those two?"

Everyone clapped making me blush bright red. I buried my head in Andre's chest. I heard and felt him laugh.

"Let's go eat. That cake is calling my name." He said.

I giggled and followed him.

He led me over to a table and we ate. After cake came presents.

I opened Jade and Beck's present. It was a book of the most popular songs in Braille. Rex got me some lipstick so he claimed my lips would taste better when I kissed him. Robbie scolded him and mumbled a sorry. I tried to hide my snicker. Robbie got me a watch with the numbers in Braille and the arrows were I could feel them. Cat got me a stuffed cat to remember her by. The best present was Andre's. He got me a heart necklace. On the heart it said, in Braille, 'I Love You'.

We talked and ate cake until 9. Everyone helped me get my presents into the car and then Andre drove me home.

My mom, dad and birth mom were at home when I got back to my house. They had cake but I told them I was to stuffed. Then they gave me my presents. My real mom told me she got me into Guide Dogs for the Blind to train and get a guide dog. My mom and dad got me the dog supplies. They had got treats, a bed, dog food, bones and everything. They also brang my phone to the Pear Store to have them install a program that reads everything I do and I can say what I want it do, even to text someone. It was awesome. I thanked them all. Then I remembered what I had to do.

"Um, could I talk to my mom and dad alone for a sec?" I asked.

Andre must of got the message because he asked my birth mom if she could help him out with his music outside. My mom said sure and walked outside with her. As soon as the door shut my mom spoke up.

"What is it honey?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to tell us." There was a pause. "Wait,….. if that boy got you pregnant I'll…"

"DAD!" I Whined. "No, Andre didn't get me pregnant. I…."

"What sweetie?" Dad said.

"I can't stand the stress of this house!" I yelled. "I need to get out!"

"What do you mean, Tori?" Dad asked.

I sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm moving in with my real mom." I said.

My dad got in front of me and placed both of his hands on my shoulder as he said, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. I do." I said.

There was a pause as he looked back to mom. Now was the time when I wish I could see their reaction. I could guess it was a bit confused and upset.

"Well, you better visit when you can." My mom said.

I smiled and yelled a thank you before hugging them both.

We talked with my birth mom who said I could move in tomorrow. I was so excited.


	16. New Home, New Secrets

**Chapter 13**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW**

**Tori's PoV:**

Andre, Trina and Jade helped me pack. I took most of my clothes, my blind stuff (as Jade calls it) and some other stuff. I said goodbye to my mom and dad and promised I'd come to visit, before we all got in the limo that my mom sent for me.

We traveled until we got to the rich houses settled by the beach. Finally we got to the gate that led into the neighborhood. The paparazzi were already there ready to get our picture. Jade and I ducked down so they wouldn't get our picture. Andre put his jacket over my head. When we passed the gate he took it off. We got to the door and my mom came out. She led us inside telling us about the place. She said that the house had 12 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms so if any of my friends wanted to stay the night they could. She said that there was a garage on her property but she wasn't going to show it to me later. The garage had 4 town cars, 5 limos and 5 sports cars (she said the sports cars belonged to dad and she never could sell them) Andre and Jade asked if they could go to the bathroom, which my mom didn't know meant that they were going to look around the house. She told them to make themselves at home while she showed me around.

She led me up the grand stairway and into the hallway that held the bedrooms. She led me to the first on the right, across from her bedroom.

My bedroom was huge. It had an impossibly soft carpet. My new bed was a king size poster bed, with curtains, in the center. Across from that was a flat screen TV with a Blu-Ray DVD player. In a cabinet beside the TV was a stereo. Surrounding the TV was some couches and chairs. In the left corner was a beautiful black Baldwin Grand Piano. I had a walk in closet. Mom told me that she would bring me out to Rodeo Drive to get me more clothes. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted.

Then came the bathroom. I didn't think it could get any better but it did (not that I'm complaining).

It had a tile floor and two sinks with marble countertops. The bathtub felt like it could fit two of my tubs in it. Mom told me it had jets. The shower was big and even had a built in waterproof radio and CD player.

Next came the theater. It had a projector and at least a hundred movies. Mom told me she had all of my dad's movies and I could watch them anytime I wanted. Instead of theater chairs, I found couches and chairs. Mom told me dad hated theater chairs and instead "real furniture". Just like me. I hate those chairs too.

we went to the library. Mom told me she had ordered some Braille books. Just like every room it was huge.

Then we went to the pool. It was one of those indoor/outdoor pools. It had a waterfall on the outside side.

The last room we went to was my favorite, the music room! It had a recording booth and almost every instrument. I loved it.

Next she called in Mariah and Sam.

"Tori, this is Mariah. She will get you anything you need and will clean your room and bathroom for you." She said.

"Hi, sweetheart." The elderly woman said as she shook my hand. "I'm glad to see you again. I remembered when you were little."

She knew me when I was little? Could she tell me about my dad? Before I could ask my mom went on. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"And this is Sam he is your limo and car driver. He will take you wherever you need to go. I already have Nick driving me." Mom said

"Hello, Miss Vega-Smith." He said shaking my hand.

"Hi." I said.

After Andre left my mom asked me what I wanted to do. I told he I just wanted to chill in my room. Jade, mom and I decided to go out to eat at 6 so Jade was staying since her mom said yes. Jade and I went up to my room. We laid on my bed watching TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's PoV:<strong>

After a few hours there was a loud scream from downstairs. MOM! We heard feet coming up the stairs.

"Hide!" I whispered to Tori.

She ran to the closet and hid behind some clothes. I ran and hid in the cabinet. Suddenly two men burst through the door. One was tall bald man with **HUGE** muscles and tattoos all over his body. The second was a young Hispanic man with a scar from where the nose and eyebrow meet all the way to his mouth. He scowled as if he hated everything around him. His eyes were dark and filled with the most darkness and hatred I have ever seen. They look around.

"We should of just finished her off. Then we wouldn't have to go through her." The second one said.

They were talking about my mom. She was still alive.

"Miguel, Look around for the girls. Were getting paid good money for them." The first one said.

They began to search. Miguel was looking through the cabinet as the other guy was looking under the bed. Miguel was getting closer to me. A thump made me jump as the other guy through Tori's suitcase across the room as my clothes were strewn across the room. That was the perfect time for the second man to find me. He grabbed me around the neck and pulled me out. I tried to get his big, fat hands on my neck but he was to strong.

"Lookie, lookie what I found." Miguel said.

The other man came over. He smiled evilly at me.

"One down, one to go." He said.

"Dan, get our surprise for Jade." He said.

Dan walked over to their bag. He pulled out a small box. From it he produced a needle and a small bottle.

I didn't have to be a doctor to know what that was. If he got that in my skin, I'd be no help to Tori. I wiggled and thrashed but it did nothing. I felt the needle pierce my skin and I feel into darkness feeling as if I betrayed my sister.

**Tori's PoV:**

I heard the men's footsteps coming towards me. I pushed myself farther into the clothes and covering my feet.

"Look, I see some feet and when there's feet there's…" The clothes around me moved. "There's a girl."

I jumped up and ran toward the door. Miguel grabbed me around the waist and threw me into the back wall. My head hit hard as I hear and felt a big 'Crack' come from my head.

I felt myself go dizzy, my head spun and my eyes started to itch. Before I fell unconscious I prayed that my sister and my mother were safe.

**AN: READ AND REVIEW**


	17. She's Gone!

**Chapter 14**

**AN: I know this is short but I will update it soon. REVIEW!**

**Jade's PoV:**

I woke up in a large warehouse room. My hands were tied behind my back. I felt groggy and my head was spinning. I looked around as my vision cleared. I checked for anything that might help me get out. I checked for my cell phone but then I remembered I left it on Tori's bed. The windows were two stories up and there was nothing to use as a ladder. There were vents but they were too small for me to fit in.

I tried to remember what happened before I fell asleep. I was in my real moms house. I was talking with Tori and then…oh no. Tori! They must have killed her. OMG my sisters gone. Am I next? I had to be. Oh god.

I teared up as I sat up from the dirty floor. I'd lost Tori. If I'd gone in the closet I could have protected her. Maybe not for long but I would protect her. She couldn't fight back cause she couldn't see her attacker.

"Tori." I mumbled as I let my tears fall.

A moan made my head pop up. It came from the corner were a small figure in a dirty blanket was lying. She looked so tinny and dirty. She wasn't moving. Who was she?

"Hello?"

I inched forward. I didn't know this girl. For all I know she could be dangerous. Another moan. She didn't seem to be able to fight.

I finally got to the girl. I grabbed her shoulder and I pushed her over and gasped.


	18. Welcome to Hotel Hell

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Sorry for the late update but school just started and our internet wasn't working (again)! And if Hi14 is reading this I'm sorry but I won't update Hard to Breathe for a while because I'm busy. **

**Jade's PoV:**

The girl was a MESS! She was Tori's age, maybe a little younger. She had blond hair with pink tips. She had on old, dirty white t-shirt and an old, dirty yoga pants. She had a cut on her stomach. It had dried and wet blood all over the front. Her head had a cut from the top of her head to the corner of her eyebrow. I could tell this one was new because of the blood seeping out of it. She was pale because of the blood loss. Her whole body had cuts and bruises. They littered her body. They covered her legs, her arms, her head and mostly her stomach.

"Hello?" I said as I shook her shoulders.

She moaned and opened her blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was scratchy and weak.

"I'm Jade. I just woke up in this room. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Willow." She said.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" I asked.

"Welcome to Hotel Hell. They take you and make you work in there clothing factory until your sold to the highest bidder." She replied.

That was awful. What do they want us for? Are we gonna be there slaves? Wait. If they sell people maybe Tori was sold.

"Hey, have you seen a girl? She's about 17, she has brown hair and she's blind." I said.

"Uh, yeah." My heart sped up. Tori was alive. "She kicked one of the guards when he came to bring us food. They took her to the Holding Room." She said.

I had to stifle a laugh at Tori's 'Jade' moment. Then I thought about what the Holding Room would be like for her. Cold, alone and not knowing what's going on around her. Were they hurting her? Was she okay? I realized I had to get in there to her and that meant the next time a guard came in I would have to be mean to him. How simple.

**~ Two Hours Later~**

A guard came in. He untied her hands to eat. He served us our "food" which was two globs of green and brown. It smelled disgusting and looked even worse. Willow was shoving her "food" in her mouth.

"You done?" The gad grunted. He already had Willow's tray. I got up and put mine on the other tray. Then I pushed the bottom of the tray up, knocking the globs into his chest and chin.

"You little bitch." He said.

"You look good. Makes you look less ugly." I said.

He charged at me but I was faster. I jumped out of the way and the guard smacked his head on the wall. He turned around and I saw a bump on his head.

"You're in trouble, bitch." He said before rising and storming out. Another guard came in and tied my hands behind my back and led me out of the room.

The room was attached to a long, white hallway. We passed 10 more doors. Each had a number on it. The room I was in was number 29. The last room was number 39. If there were two kids in each room that meant if there were 78 kids in just this hallway. How many were there total? 100? 200? 300?

He pushed me through a door that led to the main factory. There were about 30 kids working behind large machines. They were covered in sweat and the BO was strong. They were hunched over and their eyes were drooping halfway down. The youngest looked about 5 and the oldest looked about 19.

A piece of fabric for jean pants got stuck in the sewing machine. The 7-year-old girl, who was working at the machine, reached in and tried to pull it out. The machine groaned and the girl screamed.

"You stupid girl!" Yelled a big, bald man with a cigarette in his mouth coming up to the girl. He pulled a switch and all the machines shut down. He reached in and pulled the girls hand out. It was covered in blood and a needle was coming out of his hand.

My eyes widened as the big man said, "Clean this up and get another girl in here."

A guard walked the girl out and another pushed another girl about 10 forward. The big man pulled the switch and the line started again, as if nothing had happened.

The guard pushed me forward and we ended up in another hallway. This one had 10 more doors, not including the one at the end of the hallway. If there were 2 people in one room that made 98 kids, including the other hallway where I was in before. If I included the kids working in the factory then that meant there was 128 kids. This was huge. Much bigger than I thought it was. There could be at least 200 or more kids.

I got to the end of the hallway and he unlocked the door. Behind the door was a staircase that led downward. I walked forward because I didn't feel like being pushed again. The farther I got down the more cold and stinky it got. At the end of the staircase I was wishing my hands were untied so I could hold my nose.

An old man sat by the door. He was hunched over. His gray hair stuck up around his head. Wrinkles were scattered around his eyes, mouth and forehead. He reminded me of Albert Einstein but I don't think he had the smarts.

"Hey Lou, this girl needs a room. She thinks she's better than everyone else. Gotta teach her something." The guard said.

"Sure, I'll let Nick bring her to her suite." He said.

I didn't like this old man. He was creepy.

The old man called for Nick. A man about 19 came around the corner. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was much taller than me, about a head or two and his muscles were bulging out of his shirt. He smiled and I felt myself shrink. Nick creeped me out even more than the old man.

He took my arm and roughly pulled me to a door at the end of the hallway. He unlocked, dragged me in and cuffed me to a chain on the wall.

"Enjoy your suite, honey." He said before he left, locking the door.

The room was fairly big, about the size of two of my rooms. The only light came from a small, bared window two stories up. Moonlight filtered in from the outside lighting the room in a light glow, hardly enough to see in front of you.

This must be what Tori feels like. She can't see in front of her so she has to feel her way around. I hated it, not knowing where I was or what's in front of me. I questioned how she kept her sanity when I just wanted to get mad at the world for having something I don't have, sight.

"Hello? Who's there?"

It was Tori.

"Tor?" I called crawling around, trying to find her in the complete darkness.

"Jade? Where are you? You okay?" She asked.

The voice was all I needed to find her. She was in the far corner by the window. She had a cuff like mine around her ankle. She was sitting up against the wall.

"Hey. You hurt?" I asked.

"I hit my head when they took us but that's it." She said.

I felt the back of her head and felt something wet and something crusty. I pulled it back and saw in the weak light it was blood.

"Tori, your heads bleeding." I said.

"I know." It shocked me how calm she was. Maybe she had internal brain damage. "I stopped it thought. Don't worry about it."

I wanted to say that I would worry because I'm her sister but I knew she would just fight me so I let it be. There wasn't much we could do anyways. I crawled over to her and I sat up against the wall beside her.

"Jade, do you think they're looking for us?" She asked.

"Yeah. They have to be." I said because I knew they were.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	19. Traitor in the Midst

**Chapter 16**

**AN: This chapter was one of my favorites to write because...well, you'll see. Enjoy!**

**Beck's PoV:**

I was in my RV working on my homework. I hated World History. Who cares about what some tea being thrown into an ocean? I reached for my phone, deciding to look them up instead, when it bussed. I grabbed it and found a text from André.

Andre: Turn on the news.

That was random….and a little weird.

Me: Why?

Andre: Just do it!

I flipped on the TV. It was on commercial so I attempted to work on a few more. Finally it came on. The host appeared and began talking.

"Hello and welcome to your news at 5. I am Dylan Scott." He paused and continued. "A kidnapping of two young girls has just taken place. Ryan has more on the scene. Ryan?"

The screen changed to a young man. He was standing in front of a huge house. There were police running around behind him. The house's front door was broken off its hinges.

"Thanks Dylan." He said. "I am standing in front of the well know popstar, Alison Smith's house."

Wait, kidnapping…..two young girls. Jade! Tori! They were taken.

I grabbed my phone. I found Jade's number and opened the keypad.

Me: Jade, where r u? R u okay? Please text me.

I got no reply. I texted Tori.

Me: R u w/ Jade? R u okay? Jade?

Again, no response. My parents were out of town so I got in my truck and headed towards Tori's mom's house.

When I got to her street it was blocked. I pulled the truck over to the side and got out. I walked towards her house. There was a huge crowd that was surrounding the house. The paparazzi were swarmed in front, trying to get the best shot of Alison Smith, who was crying with her face in her hands, on the front step. I wanted to punch them. A mom just got her daughters kidnapped from her home and they wanted to put a camera to her face.

I pushed through the crowd and ducked under the guard the cops had set up. I had almost got to the house when a cop pushed me back.

"Sorry. You can't go through."

"I know Alison Smith." I said.

"Yeah," He said. "I know her too. Now get back!"

He pushed me back farther.

"Mrs. Smith!" I yelled.

Her head shot up. She stood and yelled, "Let him go. He's okay."

The cop looked me up and down before her released me. I ran up to her and she fell into my arms. I was a bit surprised but I hugged back. I felt the tears in my shirt. My eyes watered. She had just got her girls back and they were taken away.

"They'll be okay." I said.

She nodded. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you what happened."

She led me through the door and into the living room. She sat in a chair and gestured to the other chair across from her.

"I was washing the dishes and I heard the door bell ring so I went to get it and when I opened the door…they attacked me." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know. There faces were covered but they were fast." She said.

"That's not how I hear it."

We looked to the doorway and saw Mr. Vega in his uniform. I thought for sure they'd take him off the case but I guess he begged them to let him stay on.

"You see, Mrs. Smith, we just reviewed the security tapes and the two men who supposedly attacked you…were being let in by you…willingly." He said glaring at the woman.

"I have no idea….."

"Oh, I think you know exactly what idea I have. You hired those men to take _my_ Tori and her sister. I don't know why but I will find out." He walked in and leaned down, face to face, with Mrs. Smith and said, "and I will watch you rot in jail for those crimes you did on YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS!"

"I didn't know them. They came in and then attacked me. I thought they were here to fix the cable." She screeched.

"Really?" she nodded. "Well, one they had no company logo on their jackets and two…." He reached down and picked up the remote. He pressed a button and the TV came on playing a rerun of a game show. "…the cables fine." He said.

"But it wa…" she started only to be cut off by Mr. Vega's hand.

"Don't even…You'll just bury yourself deeper in your lie." He said shaking his head in disgust, as he waved behind him. Two officers came in. One holding cuffs.

"No! Please." She begged. The officer slipped behind her and started to cuff her.

"Alison Smith, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you?" Mr. Vega said.

She silently nodded and she was led away. I couldn't believe what just happened. Tori and Jade's **mother **helped them take the girls. She was their **mother **didn't she want her girls. She just gave them to some creep and she didn't even care.

My breath sped up with anger as it rose from deep within me. I spun around and punched the wall. Pain shot up my arm as I looked at the bloody knuckles. It helped though. I got up and ran out the door. Lights flashed and I had to blink a few times to see where I was going.

I got past the paparazzi as they threw out questions. They stayed out of my way. I guess they could see me fuming. Then one stepped in front of me and took a picture. The light stunned me. When the light cleared from my eyes I grabbed his camera and threw it. it landed on the grass and I was thankful. I didn't want to have to pay for a new one because I broke his. The others got the message and stepped back paving the way for me to go through. I got to my car and texted Andre.

Me: Meet me my house. Got some juicy details on the kidnapping.


	20. Sold: The Final Chapter

**Chapter 17**

**AN: I will write a sequel but I don't know when it will come on. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Beck's PoV:**

I started up my car and pealed out. I got to the highway and realize I was going 20 over the speed limit. I slowed it down. Wouldn't help anyone if I got killed.

Especially, Jade. She'd hate to come back and you be dead.

I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head. I didn't need to think about that. I didn't need to think about her. I just need to get home and relax.

I finally pulled into my driveway and parked. I took a deep breath and laid my head on the steering wheel. I got up and went to my RV and started to tape up my hand.

Ten minutes later Andre came in. I got up and walked over to him. He looked down at my hand and then back up at me with a questioning look.

"What happened?" He said.

"Sit." I said gesturing to my desk chair.

"Beck?" His voice held confusion and concern.

"Just do it and I'll tell you. You probably will be sitting either way." I said.

His eyebrows knitted in confusion but he sat down.

"I went over to Alison Smith's house and talked to her. She told me the people that took the girls forced their way in. Mr. Vega came in and said he had a different story. He said he just looked at the tapes and saw that she let them in. She told him she thought they were the cable repairmen but Mr. Vega said they didn't have logos and then he flipped on the cable and it was working." I said as I noticed I started pacing.

Andre sat staring at the floor. His whole body was tensed. His breathing had increased and he was holing his hands so tight they were turning white.

"Andre?" I said.

"How?" He said.

"Wha….?"I said but he interrupted me as he jumped up and stared at me with a fuming glare.

"How could she? They were her daughters." He said as he paced.

I plopped on my bed. I shook my head as I tried to get that strait in my mind.

"I don't know. I keep asking myself that." I said

He sighed and sat down beside me. He wringed his hand and shifted uncomfortably.

"What do we do now?" He asked miserably.

"Try to find them. I don't know about you but I don't think I'll ever give up on Jade." I said.

"Same here." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's PoV:<strong>

We were huddled together trying to keep out the cold. I knew it was still morning but I didn't think it should be this cold. I rubbed my shoulder but it didn't help.

"Jade?" I thought Tori was asleep but I looked down and saw her eyes open.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you think there looking for us?" Her voice cracked as tears lined her eyes.

I pulled her in closer. "Yeah. Alison lost us once; she won't let that happen again. I bet she has all the officers looking for us."

She had a far off look in her eyes. Her body was tense. Something was definitely wrong if she was thinking this hard.

"Penny for your thought." I said.

She chuckled and cracked a smile. She looked up at me as she said, "I was thinking about when we were taken. One of the men said, 'we should of just finished her off. Then we wouldn't have to go through her.'"

"So? They didn't finish her off. Is that a bad thing?" I said, confused.

"Well, the other one said, 'Look around for the girls. Were getting paid good money for them.' It seems like their connected." She said.

"How so?"

She was about to answer when the door banged open. Four guards walked in. The first one stared at me and said, "Lucky day girl. You're getting sold."

"Sold?" I said.

He walked over and pushed me down to my stomach. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Tori get up to come to me but one of the guards stepped up and kicked her in the face. I screamed as I saw her head go back and then fall to the ground. I watched through my blurry tear stained face as they kicked my sister in the head, chest and everywhere else. When they finally stepped back, ten minutes later, Tori was laying on the floor, broken and bloody. She let out a few phlegmy coughs before staying silent. I sobbed as the guards took both my arms and dragged me out of the cell.

They took me up the stairs. We got to the catwalk above the factory. In between the machines were rich looking people. They were chatting as they sipped wine. In the other end of the warehouse they had a small stage set up. On it they had five girls with their hands tied to small poles. Some were crying and others just looked sad. Some men were looking over the girls from the front of the stage. I felt disgusted. I was gonna be sold to these people.

They pushed me down the stairs. I stumbled over the stairs, scratching and bruising my feet.

They pushed me down and onto the stage. They tied my hands to the poles and walked off. I looked around at the men. They were mostly rich old men with their young sons.

"Okay. Welcome." A man with dark black eyes and even darker eyes. He had an ugly dark purple suit. I rolled my eyes at the tackiness of the man. "Why don't we start the bidding at 100?"

Thirty men raised their signs. I couldn't believe people were sold like this.

"150? Do I hear 150?"

Now twenty-five.

"200?"

Twenty people.

"250? Do I hear 250?"

Ten people.

"300?"

Ten people.

"400?"

Five people.

"500?"

One person.

"Sold to the man it the great suit." The auctioneer said. I rolled my eyes at the stupid comment.

The auction ended and some of the men that bought the girls came up on stage and looked them over, including me.

The man who bought me came up on stage with his son. The older man had a nice expensive suit. His gray hair was slicked back neatly. He smiled and his teeth almost blinded me. His son, was about my age, with brown slicked back hair. His suit was perfect, not even a piece of dirt on it.

"Come on, my pet, you will me my son. Zachary's pet." The man said grabbing my face. I shook my head out of his grip.

"I am no one's pet." I said as I granted the old man a kick to the shin. He groaned and kneeled down.

"Dad!" his son, Zachary said as he knelt down to his dad.

"I'm fine son." He said slowly getting up.

"I need to teach her some manners." He said before bringing his knee up to my stomach. The breath left my body and my eyesight went double. I had to take gasping breaths to get my breathing back to normal and blink a few times to be able to see strait again.

The boy grabbed my jaw roughly and pushed my head up to face him. I glared at him and said, "Don't you _ever_ do that again or you'll be punished even more."

He gave another kick to the back of my knee and I fell to the floor.

"That's where you belong, bitch, on the ground." He said and waked away.

Soon the guard who brought me to a loading dock. He held out a gun to show us what would happen if we tried to escape.

I looked over at the other loading docks to find other girls and guys getting loaded into an 18 wheeler or sitting waiting for their ride that would bring them to there awful fate. They were shaking and looking around scared. A man got up and tried to run but the guard shot him with a taser gun. He screamed out in pain as his back arched before he hit the ground hard.

I looked the other way, discussed by the way they treated them. My eyes caught on the familiar shoes on the other side of the loading dock. I looked up and saw Tori as she saw me.

_No, _I thought. _Please let this be a dream. Please don't put Tori in this too._

"Jade." She called.

The guard walked up and slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground. I was pulled to my feet as I was pushed into the 18-wheeler who had appeared quietly.

Inside the truck were 10 cages, 5 on each side, which looked no more than 3 feet high. The guard shoved me down and into the cage locking the door. I was sitting on my heels with my neck pulled into my neck, trying to preserve as much space as I can.

The car started and we pulled off as the cage began to rock. I thought about Tori. It was now that I realized she had seen me without me calling her name. How could she see me if she was supposed to be blind?

Then I remembered when I was taken from the cell. She had got kicked in the head. That must have brang back her sight.

**Tori's PoV:**

This was all happening too fast. I had got my sight back and then bought by an awful man. I hadn't met him but he was going to pick me up.

The truck pulled up and the last man I though would be here.

"Hello, girly, remember me?" he sneered.

"Yeah, you're the guy who bought me to that awful cell." I said as I glared at him. "And i already hate you, Nick."

"That's right and were gonna have some fun." He said as he smiled creepily.

**AN: REVIEW!**


End file.
